


Saving you, Saving me

by lordbloodravens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Fix-It, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, I just want Sirius to be happy ok, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Sirius Black, and i saw some of virias art and felt inspired, you know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Fix it:Sirius raises Harry and gives him all the love he really deserved.





	Saving you, Saving me

Harry, the babe in Sirius’ arms, was quiet, oblivious to his parents’ deaths. Sirius wished he was that lucky. He stood there, amidst the ruins of the house destroyed by Voldemort, holding James and Lily’s son. His godson.

Anger and sadness were all he could feel. It was obvious that Peter had revealed the secret, had betrayed their friends. If he had the energy he would have screamed, but only tears came running down his face. He felt so powerless, he felt deceived.

As soon as he hadn’t found Pettigrew at his hiding place, he knew something was wrong. So he took his motorcycle to Godric’s Hollow and went to James’ house. But he had arrived too late. Something, he didn’t know yet, had caused an explosion. He couldn’t find Voldemort anywhere but he had found James and Lily’s bodies, not too far from each other. He had found his friend’s body right at the entrance, it was evident James had died first, trying to make time for the other two to escape. And then there was Lily, in front of a crib, her red hair spilled over the carpet, protecting Harry with her life.

 Sirius had found Harry inside the crib, a bit shaken from the noise of the explosion but once Sirius picked him up, he calmed down. Now he was in the front garden, waiting for someone to come. He had sent a patronus to the members of the Order, informing them of the couples’ death and Harry’s survival and asking for help.

Not too much time had passed when the enormous form of Rubeus Hagrid appeared in the neighborhood.

“Oh Merlin, it is true.” Said Hagrid as he approached the house in ruins.

“Hagrid? Is that you?”

“Yes, what happened here Sirius? How did this happen?”

He couldn’t even articulate the right words. The image of James and Lily’s bodies were too fresh on his mind, the grief still too strong.

“They’re dead, the two of them, he betrayed them.” He said through contained tears. Hagrid didn’t know Pettigrew was the secret-keeper so his words didn’t make sense for the giant man. “But look, Harry survived. I don’t know how but he’s alive.”

Hagrid took a look at the little baby, he had Lily’s eyes and didn’t weight a thing, even less in Hagrid’s hands. But he took it with extreme care, almost unbelievable for a guy his size. But after some seconds Sirius wanted Harry back and when he made the gesture to take him back, Hagrid spoke.

“Hmm, I’ve come here on orders from Dumbledore to take him to his muggle aunt. There he will be protected. That’s what he said.”

Sirius couldn’t believe his ears. That was just not possible. Harry was his godson. James was like a brother to him, so Harry was like his nephew. And for what he had heard Lily saying, she didn’t get along with her sister, she hated wizards. What was Dumbledore thinking sending Harry to a muggle house where he would be despised?!

He knew a 22 year old, living alone and disinherited by his family wasn’t the best person to look after a child, especially in these times of war. But he wouldn’t let his best friend son in the hands of some people that never even bothered on visiting Lily when she had Harry.

And the boy liked him already. He had calmed down the second Sirius held him in his arms and was now restless in Hagrid’s arms.

“He can stay with me. I’m his godfather. It’s what James and Lily would have wanted. That’s why they named me. I will take care of him. Please Hagrid, don’t let Dumbledore take him.” He was almost begging at the end, tears in his eyes and with a broken voice. They couldn’t take Harry away from him.

Hagrid looked stunned. It was apparent he didn’t expect Sirius to contradict the great Albus Dumbledore and the man had always been a fervent believer in everything the school director said.

“I don’t know Sirius, Dumbledore was pretty clear. Harry would be protected in his aunt’s house. I don’t know how that works but that’s something only he understands. Maybe if you talk to him.”

Yes, that’s exactly what he would do. He had to convince the older wizard that Harry was best living with him.

“Where is Dumbledore right now? Tell me Hagrid, I need to speak with him right now!”

Hagrid seemed to lament suggesting he talked to Dumbledore but Sirius wouldn’t coy under the director’s orders without an explanation.

“He was at the school when I left, we was on the Hallowe’en feast when yer patronus arrived. I don’t know if he’s still there though. He might be talking with the Dursleys now.”

The Dursleys were Lily’s family. He didn’t know where they lived so he couldn’t appear at their house. “Take me to them, Hagrid I need to talk to them.” He was becoming desperate. Everything hurt so much and he couldn’t quite concentrate and his nerves were starting to reflect on Harry who started crying. Or maybe it was his time to be fed. Sirius would have to take care of that too.

“I think they live in a village called Little Whinging, not too far from London. I was supposed to take Harry there.”

“Then it’s decided, we will both be going there. Quickly, get on my motorbike.” He was going to drive at first but realized he didn’t have a clue as to where Little Whinging was. “Hagrid, why don’t you drive and I’ll travel in the passenger seat. That way I can hold Harry.”

Hagrid’s eyes illuminated at the thought of being allowed to ride Sirius’ enchanted bike and didn’t hesitate to take the handles.

They levitated into the air, soaring the night sky of Godric’s Hollow and Sirius felt a deep weight and guilt leaving his friend’s bodies behind, in that dark, ruined house that once held so much love. But now he had to take the result of that love, Harry, and protect him.

* * *

 

The ride through the English sky on a Halloween night used to be an exhilarating thought to Sirius, but right now he didn’t even paid attention to the lights below him, letting Hagrid drive. The man had learnt quite quickly how to use the bike and after an hour that felt like an eternity, they started dropping altitude.

“Have we arrived?” He could barely hear himself but Hagrid nodded nonetheless.

Below them there was a complex of houses all looking exactly the same. Tile roofs and impeccable gardens. It seemed like a good place to grow up for a muggle but he knew Harry would never find love at his aunt’s house.

And he knew quite well how awful it was to grow up in a house where your family hated you. The Blacks wasn’t the most loving family and they made sure Sirius knew that being different was equal to being despised. He was always the odd one, the shameful son, the disgraced brother. He was actually glad when he was cut from the family tree like a branch that needed to be pruned. But he couldn’t let Harry go through that.

The motorcycle made its way for landing, a little bit forceful but otherwise ok for a first timer like Hagrid.

"Hagrid. At last. And where did you get that motorbike?" Albus Dumbledore voice’s sounded in the empty suburban street.

“It’s mine.” Said Sirius, jumping out of the sidecar. The look of surprise that the director’s face showed was priceless but after a second he had composed again to his serious demeanor.

“And what are you doing here Mr. Black?” This time it was professor McGonagall who spoke. Sirius would recognize the woman’s voice in any place. She was one of his favorite teachers even if he would never openly admitted it.

It took all his courage, all that Gryffindor bravery to say to the two professors “I’m here to tell you I’m the one who’s going to take care of Harry. I’m his godfather and I’m sure it’s what James and Lily would have wanted.” He knew he was defying them but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Impossible. You know nothing about how to take care of a child. And he needs to be with his family.” Said McGonagall, although she said in a lower tone “Even if they are as unpleasant as this family.”

“Well I’m sure no one knows how to take care of a baby until they try, but that’s what one does, isn’t it? James and Lily were my age too and they were doing a great job.” Speaking of them in past tense made his throat dry.

“Mr. Black, I’ve already spoken with the Dursleys. I can’t take back my word now.” Dumbledore spoke with a calm tone, almost as if Sirius’ friends’ deaths were just an inconvenience in his schedule.

“Then I’ll talk to them, it doesn’t matter. Are they inside the house right now?” He started walking to the house in front of him with Harry still on his arms. He was growing tired, both physically and mentally but he was afraid that if he gave the baby to any of them, he would lose him forever.

“Mr. Black! You can’t intrude into a house like that! Stop immediately!!” McGonagall voice’s resounded in the dark night. Soon enough they would be attracting muggle attention.

“Well I’m not gonna give Harry to anybody until you assure me he can stay with me.” He looked straight into Albus’ moon shaped glasses and blue eyes. The professor was a hard person to read. You could never know what he was thinking or planning.

Then something hit on him. “Professor there’s something I must tell you. When you suggested to invoke the Fidelius Charm, I know you thought I was the best option but I told James you-know-who would immediately think of me, so I suggested Peter to be the secret-keeper. But he wasn’t in his hiding place tonight. THAT BLOODY TRAITOR SCUM WAS WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT. HE HELD THE SECRET AND HE REVEALED IT. I’M GOING TO KILL HIM. HE’S GONNA PAY. They were just lying there…” The last sentence was just a begging plea. All the rage he had contained was suddenly too much. Peter was always a little bit more twisted than they but he and James had trusted him and he had betrayed them. He would find that little traitor and kill him with his own hands.

“Why wasn’t I aware of this change, Mr. Black?” Sirius had no explanation for that. It had been a last minute change. They hadn’t thought to inform the professor but he realized his story sounded as if he was trying to rid himself of the guilt, blaming Pettigrew.

“We decided it last minute. But I swear I wasn’t the secret-keeper. I’m willing to do an unbreakable vow if I must.” With that he seemed to convince McGonagall and Hagrid but Dumbledore spoke again.

“If Mr. Pettigrew is working for Voldemort then the Order will find him. Mr. Black, please refrain from doing anything reckless. Especially if you really mean to take care of Harry Potter.” Those words were like a glim of light. Was the professor actually considering it?

Then behind him, the door of the house opened, revealing a tall, lanky young woman. “Is it true? Does this man really wants to take care of that?” That, Sirius guessed was Harry.

“Mrs. Dursley, my dear, I’m sorry if we startled you with our conversation.” Said Dumbledore gazing at Sirius. “This man right here is Lily’s friend and Harry’s godfather, Sirius Black.”

“Are you one of those too? A wizard?” She said the word with disgust.

“Yes, I was best friends with your sister’s husband and I’m here to tell all of you that I’m the one who will take care of Harry.”

There was a sign of relief in the muggle’s face. Like a heavy weight being taken from her. “Is that allowed? Can you do that?”

Albus spoke “It’s true that Lily and James designated Sirius as Harry’s taker in case anything happened but there’s a strong magic involved in family that would protect him further if he called this place his home.”

“Then why can’t he call my house home? By the looks of it, she doesn’t even want to acknowledge Harry. I would be doing her and Harry a favor. I don’t understand why it’s so hard.”

Dumbledore became quiet for what felt like an eternity, watching Harry in Sirius’ arms. The babe was squirming, he was probably hungry.

“Excuse me ma’am, do you have a bottle of milk or anything he can eat? I don’t know the last time he ate.” Sirius asked Lily’s sister. She looked surprised he had the nerve to ask something out of her but then she looked at the party that had assembled in front of her house and probably thought the neighbors would start talking about the giant man and the old man with a beard 20 inches long, so she asked them all to get inside the house.

Sirius waked in first and found a dreadful corridor painted in salmon that led to a living room with equally obnoxious decorations. He knew Grimmauld Place wasn’t the liveliest house but this was the other extreme on bad taste.

He was hurried up by the other people entering behind him, and soon the four wizards and Mrs. Dursley were in the living room. She went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of milk that she gave to Sirius.

This was the first time he would do anything like feeding a baby. He accommodated Harry on one arm and with the other he held the bottle for him. Harry started sucking hungrily and Sirius just stood there, watching him. Until he realized all the others were staring at him, making him feel uncomfortable.

“Well, I guess he can at least feed him properly.” McGonagall’s words hurt more than they helped.

“So, what do you say? Can I keep Harry?” He looked at Dumbledore.

“I guess the bond that you and James Potter shared was something more akin to family than friendship. Real love, born out of choice and not out of obligation. I don’t know how well the blood charm would work on your house, Sirius, but I can’t deny you loved James like family. Maybe it will work.”

Sirius had no idea what the director was talking about but the tides seemed to be turning in his favor.

The professor gave a long sigh as if there was nothing else he could do and then said “You can stay with him, Sirius.”

Sirius jumped from the emotion and tears swelled in his eyes again. The muggle woman let a sigh of relief and both McGonagall and Hagrid looked at themselves without knowing how to react.

* * *

 

That 1981’ Halloween night the word that Lord Voldemort had been defeated sent every wizard and witch to the streets to celebrate, some even forgetting the agreement to secrecy, showcasing magical celebrations and walking around with their wizards clothes in plain sight.

But for Sirius Black it was a night of grief. He had lost two of his best friends and was betrayed by another.

He set Harry on the new crib he had conjured and let himself drop on his messy bed. He was now the official guardian of ‘The Boy Who Lived’, Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic will be mostly moments before Harry enters Hogwarts and then just some domestic stuff. Not touching much on the content of the books but more like on the house life these two would have. Comments are greatly appreciated and fuel me to keep writing. :)


End file.
